


Bon Bon Chocolat

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: After failing to get a chocolate chocolate chip muffin at school, TJ makes it up to Cyrus by taking him to a chocolate factory. While at the factory, they find a chocolate covered room. After TJ does something to Cyrus, TJ worries he messed up their relationship.





	Bon Bon Chocolat

What's everyone's deal with chocolate? Especially the whole dark vs white chocolate debate. Why does milk chocolate get ignored? It is a completely valid form, and so is white chocolate. White chocolate is real chocolate, no matter what you think. It has the word "chocolate" in its name, so how is it not? The answer is simple. It. Is. Chocolate. Periodt. And people will do anything for a bit of chocolate. Just look at that one guy from Spongebob. 

A boy leans against the entrance of the cafeteria, eyeing the tray of chocolate muffins and chocolate delicacies. This is Cyrus Goodman. Watch him drool over the sweetness of it all. It's adorable. Cyrus has been referred to by the entire student population of Jefferson Middle School as the most fragile student in the school. He takes his time maneuvering across the room, in attempt to grab one of the muffins. He dives into a rolling position and rolls to the counter, unnoticed. He really doesn't give a care. If he's hungry, he's hungry. And he'll do anything to satisfy his hunger.

He rolls for a hot second. He's really feeling his oats as he expected this to go another way. He couldn't even do a somersault a few weeks ago, and now he's all athletic and all that. All this exercise activity will make TJ proud.

Oh God. Now he's thinking of his best friend. Why would he do this to himself. He knows every time that he thinks of the jock, he gets weak in his knees and too shook to function properly. The sudden thought messed him up and instead of continuing straight, which is the only time he's been straight, he wobbled and started shifting left and right. 

Instead of landing at the counter, he ran into a trash can. One of those big metal ones that made a loud 'clunk' like noise when made in contact with. On the upside, no one was near him to see it. Or so he thought. As he rubs his head to relieve some of the pain, a hand reaches out towards him. 

Cyrus opens his eyes, which then widens. "And, I oop- "

TJ chuckles and shakes his head a little. He forms a small smile as he looks at the smaller boy. Thoughts upon thoughts ran through his head as to how this happened, but overall couldn't stop thinking about how cute he looks, even if he's on the ground and has specks of dirt on his clothes. "Need some help?"

Well, obviously, Cyrus couldn't what he really needed help with, but he has to accept what he's offered. He reaches out and takes hold of TJ's hand. He's pulled off the ground and brushes off the dirt. 

"What was all that about?" TJ asks. His concerned tone was melting Cyrus's heart faster than the chocolate by how adorable it was. To be fair, anything TJ says in any tone made Cyrus fall for him even more. "Do you need some more help with your somersaults?"

Cyrus shakes his head. "Nah, fam." He points to the counter. Almost all the muffins were already gone, along with the random chocolate candies. "Wanted my usual muffin. Tried to be a little extra, but as you saw, it failed."

TJ sighs and places a hand on Cyrus's shoulder, which causes the boy's heart to pound faster than the time he drank a whole can of Red Bull. His breathing is stammered. TJ opens his mouth to say something. "You could've asked me to get you one. Just stand by and look pretty as I get it for you."

TJ walks away, leaving Cyrus with his mouth wide open. Did TJ Kippen, THE TJ Kippen, captain of the basketball team, most popular guy in school, his bestest friend ever, just tell him to look pretty? Was he pretty? Of course, he has his charm. But does this mean that TJ thinks that he is pretty, as in a synonym for attractive? 

Cyrus couldn't really spend much longer on the question as his mind went to another place, along with his eyes. He kept his eyes on TJ the entire time. The way the boy walks conveys so much swag that it made him look pretty, well, prettier. TJ reaches the counter and pops up the hood of his hoodie, like the sly guy that the is. 

After a minute, TJ returns. Empty handed. "Sorry, Underdog. They ran out before I got there. Tried to find out if they had any in the back."

"It's ok." Cyrus tells him. Although he was upset that he was without muffin, at least he's with TJ, and that he tried. A boy that kinda sort of finds him pretty and that attempts to get his favorite school food, Cyrus couldn't get luckier. Even if they were just friends. "Let's just go to our table and enjoy the rest of lunch."

Cyrus went to their usual table and places his head on his hands in defeat. TJ watches his friend and frowns. He hates seeing him upset, that's why he's willing to do anything for him. He just couldn't figure out how to get him out of this state. Or did he? 

TJ frantically shakes his head and pulls out his phone. He opens his email app and scrolls through everything. He soon finds one that was sent a week ago. He finds the one from Hersey Factory. About a month ago he entered a contest and won two tickets to tour the factory. He smiles hard and ran to his friend. He practically shoves the phone in his face.

"What, TJ?" Cyrus asks. He barely lifts his head.

"Just read this."

Cyrus listens and reads the email. He lightens up and smiles. "What's this for?"

"Just thought this would make you happy. Going to a whole building dedicated to chocolate. Even say we'll be given gift baskets at the end. It'll be like a date." At that, Cyrus really perks up. He still doesn't comprehend what TJ means. Did he mean like a romantic date? A date as casual friends? Or did he accidently say that word? ''And this weekend is the last day I can use them. Didn't know who to take and now I have a reason to use them."

"And I have a reason to live." Cyrus says softly. 

"What?"

Cyrus tries covering up what he said. "Oh, it was nothing. I'm so excited that I'm practically about to explode."

"Don't hurt yourself."

A few short days later, which felt like eternity to Cyrus, the weekend came. For the past few days Cyrus has been a nervous wreck, even more than usual. His mind continued to be filled with thoughts about TJ. How cute he was, how he looked good no matter what he wore, the way he took care of him and made him feel special. And now he couldn't get the words 'pretty' and 'date' out of his head. He couldn't figure out if those were said accidently or just in the moment, or the option that wasn't even a possibility, was that he was secretly trying to tell him he wanted to try dating. Nah. TJ is straight. He plays a sport.

Right now, Cyrus's room is a mess from the clothes that are thrown all over the floor. He usually wasn't this worked up over what he wore around TJ, but this wasn't their usual day at the swings. This was, in Cyrus's mind, their first date, even if TJ didn't see it as such. Eventually, Cyrus settled on slacks and a green button up. He remembered that green is TJ's favorite color.

A knock on the door snaps Cyrus back to reality. He runs downstairs and opens the front door. He sees TJ standing on the other side, and he's wearing his usual hoodie and jeans attire. Today's hoodie is a black one with rainbow sleeves. Upon seeing it, Cyrus's face practically turned into the heart eyed emoji. There was so much UWU that one could take. 

"Están listo?" TJ asks. His Spanish is improving, and his accent is so adorable.

"Sí." Cyrus steps outside and locks his door. 

The pair walk down the driveway to RJ's truck. Since neither of them could drive, and all their parents are busy, TJ asked his older brother to drive them. Cyrus got in the back and buckles up. Next thing he knew, TJ is opening the other backseat door and sits next to him. 

RJ adjusts the front mirror. He sees the two as he starts the engine. He begins driving to the factory. "You two better have a good time. TJ's been talking about this nonstop for the past three days."

TJ blushes, which Cyrus doesn't notice. However, Cyrus does notice RJ chuckling. He doesn't know if he's joking or what. 

"He even waited to wear that hoodie for the longest time." RJ continues. He turns onto a different road, getting closer to their destination. This time, both backseat boys were blushing. This lasted the rest of the ride, which fortunately was only a few minutes. When the car pulled into the factory, TJ and Cyrus quickly got out. "Enjoy your date."

RJ then drives off. TJ rubs his neck and faces his friend. Their faces are back to normal. "Ignore him. He likes to joke and mess with me. Typical older brother things."

Cyrus shrugs it off. The two looked around and find the entrance. The door is designed like a chocolate bar, which was pretty cool.

Once inside, the layout was nothing like the chocolate factory from those movies. There were no edible rooms, no colorful field with chocolate rivers, no little orange men with green hair who sang songs. People say never believe everything you see on tv, but they were hoping this would be the same. Instead, the rooms were full of machinery. Everything was gray and the logo of the company was on everything. 

An employee approached them and shook both their hands. "Welcome to Hersey Factory Shadyside Section. I'm Mr. Walter and I'll be your tour guide today. Please follow me, and don't touch anything."

The boys followed him, super bored by the way. The website made it seem so much more fun. They groaned after everything Mr. Walter said. There were times they felt like they were sleepwalking. The entire atmosphere felt like a magnet that was dragging them down, causing their walking to decline to them forcefully dragging their feet. 

After what felt like forever, they were given a break. TJ pulls Cyrus to the side. "Sorry for bringing you here. Should've let the tickets expire."

Cyrus shrugs. "It's fine. At least we got to spend a Saturday together."

"But I wanted to make it fun, exciting, and memorable. Gosh, I'm so horrible."

TJ starts tearing up. He turns away and wipes his sleeve across his face. Cyrus comforts him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Teej, it's ok. I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

Cyrus froze as he caught on to what he said. Did he, did he just out himself? He stands still for a second too long and realizes his hand is still touching his crush. He swiftly removes it, which results in TJ turning back around. 

"You know what will make this fun?" TJ says as he grins like he's up to something. 

Cyrus couldn't figure out what TJ meant. Did he know about his crush and wanted to try something? Was he playing a prank? "What do you have in mind?"

TJ peaks around to make sure none of the employees were near. He leans down to Cyrus's ear, which causes the boy to shiver. "I saw an interesting room down that hall over there. I think it has something we'll both enjoy."

Cyrus gulps. He starts shaking. "What do you mean?"

TJ grabs his hand and leads him away. The whole time Cyrus couldn't stop thinking that TJ is technically holding his hand. Leading him to do who knows what. Cyrus always wanted to try the wild side of life, but this may be too wild for him.

Seconds after, they reached the door TJ talked about. It was slightly open, the key still in the lock. TJ made one last look around to confirm no employee was looking. Once the coast was clear, they went in.

TJ turns on the light switch to reveal the room. Both gasp loudly at the sight in front of them. It was a literal chocolate room. Like, for real, everything is made of chocolate, except the door they entered through. 

The walls are chocolate. The floor is chocolate grass. A huge fountain is in the center, and you guessed it, it's made of chocolate. And instead of water, chocolate is coming out of it. There is a chocolate pool in the back. It was enough to send them into a sugar coma simply by looking at it all. 

Cyrus is in awe of everything that he's, for once, speechless. He keeps his frozen stance until the corner of his eye sees something. Next the he knew TJ is shirtless. If his mouth wasn't open, it is now. "TJ, what are you doing?"

TJ starts making his way to the pool. "I was dreaming this would be like the movies." He takes off his jeans right before he jumps into the pool. Chocolate from the splash got over the already chocolate covered ground. "Man, this feels relaxing." He takes sips of the pool. "And delicious. You should come in and taste this. Or the grass. Or the walls. Chocolate is just so good."

Cyrus walks over to the fountain and sits on the edge. He dips a finger inside and licks the chocolate off. TJ was right, it is good. Cyrus continues the process. Next thing he knew, his entire face ended up covered in chocolate. He looks to his right and sees a chocolate covered TJ smiling.

"TJ!" Cyrus yells. He looks down at his shirt, which caught some chocolate. "This shirt is brand new! And my hair!"

TJ couldn't stop laughing. "Sorry, Cy. But it was too convenient."

Cyrus tries wiping off as much as he could. This just about solidified that TJ was straight, because straight guys love playing these jokes on each other. 

A loud thud startled them both. Mr. Walter stands in the doorway. Although Cyrus's eyes still have traces of chocolate in them, he could tell he was angry. Maybe just about to explode. 

"Out! Now!" The boys didn't have to be told twice. They scurried out of the room, Cyrus grabbing TJ's clothes. 

They were immediately escorted out of the factory. It wasn't too bad because at least they ended the pain of boredom early and had a little bit of fun. Also, they were given the gift baskets because the contest required them. 

Luckily RJ was there early to wait on them. When he saw them, especially his brother, he laughed hysterically. "Towels are already in the back. I expected this to happen."

The ride back home was silent. However, RJ was able to stop and let TJ dry off and get dressed again. 

Once home, Cyrus plops onto the couch. He opens his gift basket and takes out the chocolate bar plushie. He squeezes it. 

Outside, TJ stands at the beginning of the driveway. He looks deeply at Cyrus's house. He doesn't know how much trouble he might've caused, but he wants to fix it. Thing is, he might've ruined things for good. Everything was perfect between them. School, then park, then home. And the occasional basketball game Cyrus would watch and not understand. After sighing, TJ looked at RJ, who simply nodded.

TJ slowly made his way to the front door. Each breath he took felt like shards of glass attacking him. Each step felt like lava. When he managed to reach the door, the knock felt like his hand hitting nails.

Cyrus opens the door with a blank expression. Seeing TJ made a simple yet small smile form. Basically a Mona Lisa smile where it's debatable. "Yes."

TJ sighs. A subtle tear runs down his face. "I'm sorry about today."

"What about today?"

"Getting you in trouble. I know how you feel about that. And about splashing chocolate on you. I know it was a stupid move but I didn't know what else to do. I care about you, a lot. I just didn't have the right words, so I acted stupid."

Cyrus looks him in the eyes, seeing the tears fall. Now he knew the truth. "It's ok. We all do stupid things when we're in our emotions. Come on, I have a whole gift bag of chocolate that's not going to eat itself."

TJ smiles and follows him to the couch. They sit, eat, and just have a good time until RJ got annoyed of waiting and started honking his horn.


End file.
